Usuario Blog:CandySweetty/Different☆Sides Live ~Let's☆Dream Tour!~
Información General *Idols: Silver Sato, Hayate Kimura, Atsushi Kashiwagi *Coords: Forbidden Red Set *Cyalume Coords: **Different☆Sides S Cyalume Coord **Different☆Sides H Cyalume Coord **Different☆Sides A Cyalume Coord *Canción: Forbidden Love Antes del Live Hayate: *Baja las escaleras de su casa corriendo y llega a la sala* ¡LO TENGO! ¡ADIVINEN QUÉ PASÓ :'D! Atsushi: *juega Mario Kart :v* ¿Dejaste las chokis? Silver: *juega Mario Kart :v x2* ¿Conseguiste novia? Hayate: ... 1. NUNCA, SON DEILICIOSAS >:'v 2. ...:'v *les pega* Pero pedía opiniones sobre los diseños de los que hablamos junto con las chicas, NO SOBRE MIS DIBUJOS KK TwT Silver: Ps, están bien :v Pero el dibujo es... kk, lo dijiste tu mismo :v Atsushi: He's right :v xD Entonces... ¡Estamos listos >:3! Silver: ¡Si! Minami me habló ayer, dijo que podían meter un CM sobre ello en Weekly Idol, todo genial por esa parte. Hayate: ¡No puedo esperar :'3! Atsushi: ...Dime~ Hayate~ Hayate: ¿? Atsushi: ¿No puedes esperar por el Tour o no puedes esperar por ir a Paparajuku~? Silver: Porque es una mu~y buena excusa para ir a buscarlas, ¿no~? Hayate: ... ¿Komo lo zupo? *Les vuelve a pegar* Pero ustedes también lo pensaban, y no era ningún secreto que lo haríamos, ASÍ QUE KYNC Y NO MOLESTEN >:'v Silver: Ya, ya :v Aunque en realidad voy porque también tengo cosas que hacer ahí aparte... Nada especial .w. Atsushi: Que misterioso todoh~ :v Hayate: Meh, así es cuando se trata de cosas de la escuela, ¿tengo razón o no Silver :v? *Ahora el juega en vez de Atsushi* Silver: Seh, pero no es nada especial :v Se los juro. *Mente: Claro, como no es especial estar metido en una investigación de espías... Y pensar que me metí a esa escuela porque me obligaron... Worth it.* Live hageshiku kimi wo najitte mitari, utagattari kakehikide shika erenai tiny proof ni kachi wa nai senobi shite hajimatta kankei datta kedo toushindai de yatto omoeru To you ima mo KISU dake ga, kawaranai mama de (You feel it?) I, My, Me, Mine subete kakete egaku ai no sign sono hitomi no oku ni hamari komu to nukedasenai tada ima ni oborete, hanashitakunai kono mama kimi wo daite nemuru This is Forbidden Love SHINDERERA no you ni kagirareta jikan de (Take your time, Take your time!! Please, please!!) aishi awanakereba ikenai… Sil/Atsu asu no nai kindan no kankei datta kedo mou hitsuyou na mono ni kawatteru To me soshite KISU dake ga bokutachi wo tsunagu (you feel it?) I, My, Me, Mine subete kakete egaku ai no sign Sil/Haya sono hitomi no oku ni hamari komu to nukedasenai tada ima ni oborete, hanashitakunai kono mama kimi wo daite nemuru This is Forbidden Love ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Different☆Stars; BIGBANG!! karamaru yubi wo hodoite, kimi wa shizuka ni totonoeru nail ari to arayuru midare wo naosu no wa akiraka ni for tomorrow ibasho wo shitsuku shita even in my place utsurou toki no naka de, ato dore dake aiseru no darou saigo no hi made ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!!! kanawanai negai dakedo, ikanaide… Stay with me more and more I, My, Me, Mine subete kakete egaku ai no sign Haya/Atsusono hitomi no oku ni hamari komu to nukedasenai tada ima ni oborete, hanashitakunai kono mama kimi wo daite nemuru This is Forbidden Love I’m begging you now tada ima ni oborete, hanashitakunai kono mama kimi wo daite nemuru This is Forbidden Love Después del Live Hayate: 1, 2... DS: ¡Hola a todas, somos Different☆Sides! Hayate: Este día queremos hacer un anuncio especial. Silver: Presten atención, fans de todo el país... Atsushi: ...Porque nosotros... DS: ¡Tendremos nuestro primer tour nacional! Hayate: Hemos estado preparándolo durante mucho tiempo, ¡es genial poder hacerlo ahora :'3! Atsushi: Partiremos desde aquí, y después de ello nuestra siguiente parada será... ¡Paparajuku! Silver: El resto de nuestras paradas se irán revelando a lo largo de la semana en nuestra página de PriBook, por el momento... ¡Prepárense, fans de Paparajuku! DS: ¡Porque Different☆Sides irá a conocerlas! *En Paparajuku* Millefeui: *Se atraganta con agua* ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON NADA >:'v/:'D! ¡Es genial! Misora: :'O Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Live Categoría:CandySweetty Categoría:Different☆Sides Categoría:Different☆Sides Live